Flirting or More?
by sheltie
Summary: A Charlie/Julie story that's serious. Reposted.


**Flirting or More?**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Mighty Ducks<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reposted with minor changes.**

Connie Moreau sighed as she tapped her pencil. She was totally bored. The teacher was droning on about something and she couldn't care less if it was going to be on a test or anything. Her eyes scanned the room hoping to alleviated her boredom. She sighed as quietly as she could since the teacher could hear the faintest of sound. A tiny giggle captured the bored girl's attention and she turned to find her friend Julie Gaffney smiling and playfully pushing her other friend Charlie Conway away. He was smirking at her and just moved in close again.

_What's going on there?_ Connie thought.

She kept watching as Charlie and Julie appeared to be flirting with one another. This intrigued Connie since as far as she knew Charlie was dating Linda and Julie was with Scooter. But it didn't look like either person even thought about their significant other at the moment. The bell soon rang, which jarred Connie from her thoughts.

She waited for Julie and Charlie like always and found them both bumping into one another as much as they could along with sharing smiles as they chatted about something.

"Hey Jules, did you know what the teacher was talking about, I was zoned out?" Connie asked.

Julie looked away from Charlie and frowned for a moment.

"He was just going over what will be over the midterm exam" she said.

Connie nodded amazed that her friend was paying attention as she was flirting with Charlie.

"Zoning out Cons, that's unlike you" Charlie said smirking.

"I just didn't feel like listen to his drabble today" Connie said.

"You too" Charlie said with a smile.

Julie rolled her eyes at Charlie.

"Charlie, you never listen to Mr. Ross. You'd be failing this class if it weren't for me" she said with a bit of smugness in her voice.

"And you know how much I appreciate all you do for me" Charlie said smiling at Julie.

"That I do Conway" Julie said returning the smile.

"Really, I was hoping that you'd needed a reminder" Charlie flirted.

"Oh, that never hurts" Julie flirted back.

Connie was shocked. She was right. Her friends were flirting with one another. But what to do about it. It was interesting watching this, but they had a boyfriend/girlfriend to think about.

"Um, so Jules, how's Scooter doing?" Connie asked.

"Scooter, he's doing fine as far as I know" Julie said without taking her eyes off Charlie.

"Oh, well, Charlie, what's Linda been up to?" Connie asked.

"Linda is doing fine. She is really hyped about some committee she is in" Charlie said keeping his eyes on Julie.

Connie was now very confused to what was going on since it looked like Charlie and Julie were still in their own relationships. So why were they flirting with one another and why had she just noticed it?

/Scene Break/

It was several days after Connie first saw her two friends flirting with one another. After that she paid closer attention to the two and how they acted around one another. It confused her since she saw both of them around their partners and it was normal, but when they were around each other without their partners they'd be flirting up a storm. She was perplexed by this all and felt the need to talk to them about their behavior. She decided to talk to Julie first.

Her chance appeared when the two were lounging in the dorm room they shared.

"Jules, can I ask you a question?" Connie asked.

"Sure Cons, what's up?" Julie asked looking up from her book she was reading.

"What's going on with you and Charlie?" Connie asked.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked now placing her book down.

"You two flirt with one another constantly and I'm confused. Why are you two doing that when you are dating Scooter and Charlie dating Linda?" Connie asked.

"Charlie and I flirt with one another?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, you and Charlie do" Connie said.

Julie frowned since she couldn't see it. Sure, she and Charlie bantered a bit, but they flirted. That was not what she saw at all. She had no idea where Connie was getting this.

"I'm still not understanding this Connie. Charlie and I don't flirt with one another" Julie said.

Connie sighed and shook her head.

"Jules, you probably don't see it, but I do, and I want to know what is going on with it" the brunette said.

Julie scrunched her brow at this.

"Are you two just playing or is there some real feelings between you two. And if there are then why are you hurting Scooter and Linda. They don't deserve it" Connie said.

Julie was in deep in thought and Connie decided she gave her friend enough to think about.

/Scene Break/

Connie got her chance at talking to Charlie a few weeks later as the two took a break from their one-on-one practice with one another.

"Charlie, what's going on with you and Julie?" she asked.

"Huh, that's an odd question to ask Cons. There's nothing going on between Jules and I. We're friends" Charlie said.

Connie sighed.

"Charlie, you and Jules have been flirting with one another for the past couple weeks that I've seen. Who knows how long it has been really going on" she said.

"Jules and I flirting with one another? That's funny Cons, Jules and I flirting" Charlie said chuckling a bit.

Connie sighed and held her head. Charlie can be a bit dense sometimes.

"Charlie, take my word for it. You and Jules flirt with one another" she said seriously.

Charlie frowned as he thought back.

"I guess we do flirt, but it is all in good fun Cons. We don't mean anything by it" he said finally.

"Do you Charlie?" Connie asked.

Charlie wanted to say that it was just good clean fun, but then he began to think harder and he began to second guess himself.

Connie sat back and watched her friend think. She hoped that this would help them make some sort of decision.

/Scene Break/

The next couple weeks left Charlie and Julie very conscious of one another. They questioned every action they did around one another. Not to mention there wasn't any comfortable atmosphere between the two. They were so nervous around one another that you'd think they were shy around another and not good friends like they really are.

Julie was doing her best to try and find out what she really felt for Charlie and compare it to what she felt for Scooter. She did like Scooter, there was no doubt about that. But how much did she like Scooter? That was the question. They talked a bit and their dates were consistent enough. But there was always this wall of some kind between them. Scooter was older than her and his relationship pace was different from hers. He'd probably be on third base by now with the girl. For her, she took things slow and didn't want to go too far so soon. She wanted to keep her virginity intact for her wedding night. Scooter respected that, but she could tell that it annoyed him. He was a teenage male and had already lost his. So he wanted it when he could.

As for Charlie. She liked Charlie a lot. He made her laugh and feel carefree. There was no one like him in her life before. He was always there for her even during the Goodwill games when he helped out her funk she was in with not playing. He told her that she'd get her chance and she did. This endeared her to the captain of the Ducks since they didn't really know one another very well and he cheered her up. She never really did have a crush on Charlie since she never saw him like that. She saw him as a friend and teammate. But now she was wondering if she did have a crush on Charlie.

Charlie was confused and he didn't like it at all. He hated being so awkward around his friends and that what he was. He couldn't be himself around Julie and that bugged him. He liked Julie a lot. She acted like one of the guys, but was still a girl and made him and the rest of the Ducks know that. He knew she was probably the best goalie he'd ever seen. But that didn't mean he liked Julie like that, right? Oh boy was he in over his head. He didn't know who to go to with this and was sure he'd do something stupid if he didn't do something quickly.

He then thought about Linda, his first girlfriend. He liked her a lot. He didn't think the word love was the right word to use since he didn't know what love was. Linda was a studious girl and didn't care for sports much. That didn't bother Charlie too much since she was different and he liked different. But he never really understood what Linda was talking about most of the time. She was always trying to improve the world by doing various things. She was an activist and wanted to change the world. Charlie wanted to also change the world, but he wasn't as adamant about it like Linda.

/Scene Break/

Connie, like the past few weeks kept watch on her two friends and had to frown. Now they weren't even looking at one another. And when they did it was awkward and uncomfortable. She felt bad that she caused this sort of rift in their friendship, but she had to make them see what was going on or there would broken hearts later on. As the days went by she began to get worried since it seemed that now Charlie and Julie were avoiding each other just so they wouldn't be awkward around one another. It was so obvious that the other Ducks began to notice.

/Scene Break/

Julie sighed. She was on a date with Scooter, but she wasn't there with Scooter. Her mind was on Charlie. She had finally realized and admitted that she had a major, yet hidden, crush on her friend/captain/teammate. But now what was going to do about it? That was the question. She couldn't be with Scooter with the way she was feeling for Charlie. But she still liked Scooter and didn't want to hurt him. What happened next showed that fate was on her side.

Scooter was blatantly flirting with the waitress right in front of Julie. This caused the Duck goalie to get mad and douse him with her water and socked him in the eye. Once done she told him they were through and she never wanted to see him again. She then stormed out of the restaurant.

_Well that solved that problem_ Julie thought happily.

/Scene Break/

Charlie however wasn't have such an easy time. His relationship with Linda was going smoothly. Too smoothly for him. He sighed at the fact that their date was them in the library studying. It's not that he didn't want to study, well no, scratch that, he didn't want to study at all. But that was beside the point. What mattered was that his date with Linda was a study session. Hardly what he thought should be considered a date.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Linda asked.

Charlie looked at his girlfriend realizing he had been staring at a page in his book for the past ten minutes not moving.

"Huh" he responded.

"You seemed distracted, is there anything I can help you with?" Linda asked.

_Yeah, can you help me break up with you so I can go and Julie. Yeah, that will work out real well_ Charlie thought.

"I'm fine Linda, this stuff isn't easy" he said.

"I know it isn't Charlie, but that's why I am here to help you" Linda said.

Charlie just nodded.

It became silent and Linda got back to work. As for Charlie, he was still thinking. He had decided that he wanted to try and date Julie, but the big problem was that he was dating Linda. He wasn't a player like Luis and knew he couldn't juggle two girls. That and if did and they found out Julie would probably castrate him. So his problem was how to break up with your girlfriend when your relationship is going well? He knew that there wasn't going to be any happy ending no matter what he did and mostly likely will come out as a jerk and that in turn would make Julie not want to date him. He sighed. He was in a bind.

/Scene Break/

A few days later and Julie felt great. She was free and ready to pursue Charlie. The big problem is that Charlie was in the 'off limits' area since he was in a relationship. But she decided to be patient. Her mother used to tell her that good things happen to those who wait. So she'd wait for when Charlie was available and pounce then.

/Scene Break/

Connie was interested in how things had changed a bit with her friends. With Julie now single that meant one barrier was cleared. Connie did want her two friends together since she thought they'd look cute together. Plus, that would mean she and Guy would have another couple to double date with. They tried with Julie and Scooter, but it didn't work. They then tried with Charlie and Linda, but again it was a failure. But Connie could see the Charlie and Julie being a success. Third time is the charm as they say.

As for the changes in her friends. She saw that Julie was not as tense as she once was and was basically back to her original form with Charlie. Charlie though was unsure what to do. He'd return the banter one moment then he get all nervous the next. The poor guy.

Connie decided she had to do something. She needed to talk to her friends again and see what she could do. She caused this all to happen so she might as well solve it.

/Scene Break/

Connie decided to talk to Charlie first this time around. She got her chance when she spotted him looking over a playbook. Even if the hockey season was over Charlie was always studying plays.

"Hey Conway" she called out.

Charlie looked up and smiled.

"Moreau, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" Connie asked.

Charlie nodded and placed the book down.

"First of all, I'm sorry for starting all this. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort or anything" Connie said apologetically.

"It's fine Cons" Charlie said waving her apology away.

Connie was glad that Charlie didn't hold a grudge against her. If he did then it would make things much harder.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" she asked.

"I have, and I want to take a chance and date Julie, but I'm with Linda" Charlie said with a sigh.

Connie nodded.

"The problem is that I want to break up with Linda, but I can think of a way to do without me coming as a jerk or worse. And Julie probably wouldn't want to date me if that happened" Charlie said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Connie wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Charlie, why do you want to break up with Linda, and I mean besides wanting to date Julie instead?" Connie asked.

"We're not going anywhere Cons. Our last date was a study date. What kind of date is that? I mean, there was nothing there. We just studied, that's it" Charlie said in a frustrating tone.

Connie rubbed her friend's back.

"You want to know something else. That was our first date we had in almost a month. Almost a whole month between dates. That isn't right" Charlie said shaking his head.

"So end it before it gets worse" Connie said.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"If Linda is as smart as I think she is then she'd have seen the signs too and was waiting for to notice too and see what you'd do" Connie said.

"So if I suggest we break up, it might not be as bad?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Connie nodded.

Charlie sighed and hugged Connie.

"You're the best Cons" he said.

"I know" Connie said with a bit of smugness in her voice.

/Scene Break/

Connie got her chance to talk to Julie when the two decided to have a girls' night. They chatted, ate ice cream, and watched movies. During a break from their fourth movie Connie decided now was the time to talk.

"So Jules, I can see you're doing well after your break up with Scooter" the brunette observed.

"I am doing good. Finding out that Scooter had been flirting with other girls gave me a reason to break up with him" Julie said.

"So you're going to go after Charlie?" Connie asked.

"I am, but not while he's with Linda. I couldn't do that. It would be just wrong" Julie said.

Connie was relieved to hear this. She feared that Julie would do something to make Charlie cheat on Linda.

"So you're going to wait?" the original female Duck asked.

"I am, I'm a very patient girl and will bide my time" Julie said.

Connie nodded. She wasn't sure if she should mention what she and Charlie talked about a few days ago. She didn't want to give the girl false hope. That and her talk with Charlie was between them and she didn't want to betray his trust. So she decided to keep her mouth shut for now. It would be more fun.

"So do you know when you'll pounce?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Julie rolled her eyes at her friend for the cat reference.

"It depends on how the break-up goes. If is was amicable then I'll jump right away. But if there is some hurt feelings then I'll wait a while longer til Charlie is back on his feet and Linda is over it" the blond said confidently.

Connie just nodded. She was amazed that her friend had a full plan.

That ended the talk and they rest of the night they talked about other things.

/Scene Break/

Charlie sighed as he looked at his watch. He was waiting for Linda to get out of one of her clubs she was involved in. it was a couple days after his talk with Connie that he decided to have the talk with Linda. He waited another twenty minutes that's when the group exited. Linda was in a deep talk with someone when she came out. Charlie walked up slowly.

"Hey, Linda" he called.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Linda asked shocked to see her boyfriend.

"I, uh, came because, uh, we need to talk" Charlie said.

Linda nodded then said a few word to her friend then walked to Charlie.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. He had planned this all out in his head, but now that it was here his mind was blank. So he led Linda to a more private area. Once there they sat down. Linda waited patiently as Charlie gathered himself.

"I think we should break up" he said finally.

Linda looked a bit shocked.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean there is, but that isn't the reason" Charlie said.

"Oh, and what is the reason?" Linda asked with a bit of heat in her voice.

Charlie gulped.

"Well, I've been noticing that our relationship isn't what it was in the beginning and I hate for us to continue and ignore this and say something we don't mean in the future" he said honestly.

"Who is she?" Linda asked.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Who is the girl that your dumping me for?" Linda asked heatedly.

Now Charlie wasn't sure he should tell Linda that is was Julie. It's not that he didn't think Julie couldn't defend herself. She can, he's seen her take down two guys bigger than her on the ice. No, what he feared was that Julie might beat the crap out Linda if Linda decided to attack the Duck goalie. That wouldn't be pretty at all.

"That doesn't matter Linda" he said.

"Charlie, I deserve to know who you're _replacing_ me with" Linda said now glaring at her boyfriend.

"Linda-"

"It's one of those airhead cheerleader isn't it? I knew it was one of those bimbos. God Charlie, I thought you were different" Linda steamed.

"It's not a cheerleader Linda" Charlie said.

"Then who is it Charlie?" Linda asked.

"Julie, it's Julie" Charlie said with his eyes closed and head down.

He didn't hear anything so he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. What he found was an irate girlfriend.

"Goodbye Charlie" Linda said coldly.

"Linda" Charlie said.

"I said goodbye Charlie" Linda said again in that cold tone.

Charlie sighed and left.

/Scene Break/

When Connie heard what happened from Charlie she at first was shocked then she wanted to knock some sense into his ex, preferably with her hockey stick in hand. But Charlie stopped her before she could act on this impulse. But that didn't mean Connie was going to let Linda off the hook.

Julie was shocked and when she heard what had happened and comfort Charlie as a friend. She knew it wasn't the time to move in. She wasn't going to take advantage of her friend. It just wasn't right. So she stuck by the role of comforting a friend in need.

/Scene Break/

Connie was able to grab Linda and dragged Charlie's ex away hoping to talk some sense into the girl.

"What do you want?" Linda hissed.

"To talk Linda, that's all" Connie said calmly, but firmly.

Linda folded her arms.

"Talk" she said.

Connie took a deep breath. She had gone over and over what she was going to say that didn't involve any kind of violence, which was hard to do in the first hour of planning since she wanted to have her hockey stick with her at those times. But she soon simmered down and began thinking more rationally.

"Okay, I can understand you're upset. But I want you to think about your relationship with Charlie real closely. I mean really look at it. Charlie has told me all about it so there isn't anything I don't know" she said.

"Charlie has told you about what goes on between him and me?" Linda said scandalously.

"Well yeah, he and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. There aren't many secrets between us" Connie said.

Linda looked miffed about this, but Connie could tell that Linda was actually thinking about what she was asking.

"Okay, so Charlie and I haven't been a steady couple, but that shouldn't warrant a break up" Linda said after her thinking.

"Charlie thought it was and he didn't think it would get better. He just wanted you two to part ways before anything bad happened" Connie said.

Linda bowed her head.

"I was a real jerk to him, wasn't I" she said.

"You were, but Charlie doesn't hold it against you or anything" Connie said.

"Really?" Linda asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Charlie's not one to hold grudges. Well against some people yeah, but not you" Connie said.

"Um, could you tell Charlie that I wouldn't hold it against him if starts to date Julie?" Linda asked.

"I'll do that" Connie said.

/Scene Break/

Charlie got the news as he was trying to take a nap from an exhausting class.

"That's great Cons, but you could've waited after I slept" Charlie said with a yawn.

"But this was important. You can now date Julie" Connie said excitedly.

Charlie yawned.

"I'll get on that after my nap" he said and turned over.

Connie huffed and walked out of the room with a plan percolating. She made her way back to her room and found Julie there studying. She grabbed Julie and dragged her to Charlie's room protesting the whole way.

"Connie, will you let go of me I can walk", "What's the rush?", Connie, you're hurting my wrist."

Soon Connie got to Charlie's room opened the and used all of her strength and threw Julie on to Charlie's bed disrupting him from his slumber.

"What the!"

"You two sort yourselves out and I'm not letting you out til you've agreed on a date" Connie said then slammed the door.

Julie was on Charlie's bed on top of Charlie.

"Um, hi" she said embarrassedly.

"Hi yourself, um, could you get off of me?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, right" Julie said then scurried off of Charlie and sat on Adam's bed.

"So what's going on here, wait, never mind I know what's going on" Charlie said.

"Mind filling me in since I haven't a clue" Julie said.

Charlie told Julie what Connie had told him a couple minutes ago about Linda was over whatever it was she was on and even gave her permission to Julie to date Charlie.

"Oh, so um" Julie said not totally sure what to say at the moment.

"Yeah, um, say Jules, are you free this Friday?" Charlie asked.

"I am" Julie said.

"Can I take you out?" Charlie asked.

Julie smiled.

"Most definitely" she said.

/Scene Break/

Just outside the door Connie listened in and when she heard Julie's answer she pumped her fist in the air.

Success.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's the end of this one. I didn't plan for this one to be so long when I started, but it kind of got away from and I've been trying to catch it until now. I hope you all like it. Also to let you know that I don't hate Linda at all. It just in these stories I make she come off as a not nice person at all. Sorry for those who like her. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
